The present invention is directed to a cutting member for use in connection with a rotatable flail of a cleaning apparatus for dislodging adherent bulk material in a storage container, and in particular to a cutting member having a plurality of outwardly projecting fingers with each finger formed as a truncated rectangular pyramid including a plurality of cutting surfaces and a plurality of cutting edges.
The storage of granular and similar bulk material, such as grain products and coal, in storage containers such as bins, hoppers, and silos creates many problems, particularly in the discharge of such bulk material as the bulk material has a tendency to become lodged in place and refuse to flow due to bridging and other problems. When bulk material within a storage container refuses to flow or resists flow, the obstructing adherent bulk material decreases the capacity of the storage container and restricts the flow of bulk material through the storage container. A cleaning apparatus, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,701, having a pair of rotatable flails has been used to break and cut loose adherent bulk material such that the adherent material will freely flow through the storage container. Each flail of the cleaning apparatus as previously used has been provided with a cutting member comprising a generally cylindrical disc made from ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene. The disc-shaped prior art cutting member is limited to providing cutting of the adherent bulk material in one direction only.